I want to be Me
by Cybercitizen
Summary: After telling two of his best friends his closest secret, Elias is confronted by the girl who has a crush on him and may be the secret to making his dreams come true. (Elsanna, Modern/Highschool AU, Trans!Elsa) (Tw: Suicidal thoughts)


Elias Christiansen walked into the cafeteria of Arendelle Central High School, sitting down with his friends Kristoff and Hans. He sighed. Today was the day that he would finally tell them the truth.

"So, Elias, what did you want to talk to us about?" Kristoff asked.

"There's…something I need to tell you," Elias answered. "Something I've been really scared to tell you for a long time."

"You can tell us anything, Eli," Hans responded. "We're your friends."

"Okay." He took a deep breath, and confessed: "I…I'm actually a girl."

"W-what?" Kristoff seemed confused.

"I'm only physically a guy. My mind, my attitude, my soul…everything else about me is a girl. I was born in the wrong body."

"So you're transgender, then?" Hans assumed.

Elias nodded, lowering his head. He knew what was coming: the insults, the slurs, and the inevitable end of their friendship

Kristoff and Hans smiled. "Thank you for telling us, Elias," Kristoff said kindly.

The platinum blonde boy looked up, confused. "W-what…? You…you don't think I'm a freak?"

"Us think you're a freak?" Hans asked in disbelief.

"Elias, I have a third nipple, for crying out loud!" Kristoff replied. "You guys don't think I'm a freak. So we'd never think you were a freak either."

"Well…the other thing is that I was going to start having some procedures done," Elias continued. "To…to make who I am on the outside match who I am on the inside."

"A sex change?" Hans clarified.

"Yes."

"That's fine with us, Eli," Kristoff accepted. "Just as long as you're still our buddy."

Elias smiled a little bit. "It'll still be me…just prettier."

"Well, we're not gonna go dating you, if that's what you're wondering," Kristoff said.

"Yeah, we don't exactly date our friends," Hans added.

"I didn't really want that anyway. I just wanted you guys to know the truth."

"And we're happy you told us the truth," Kristoff responded, putting his hand on Elias' shoulder.

"Also, I want you guys to promise me something. When everything's over, and I'm finally a girl…I want you to be waiting for me. So that when I leave the clinic, you'll be the first people to see the real me."

"Sure, we'll be there."

"Excuse me, guys," Elias said. "I need to run to the restroom." As he walked towards the restroom, though, he heard a voice say his name: "Elias?"

Elias looked up and saw a young girl with strawberry blond hair in two braids and bright blue eyes sitting nearby. "Oh, hey, Anna."

"I'm kind of surprised you know my name," Anna stated. "We only ever see each other in biology."

"I remember everyone's names," Elias responded.

"I wanted to ask you something. What you were saying to your friends…is it true? Are you transsexual?"

"Transgender," Elias corrected her. "And yes, it's true."

"So…you're a girl. All this time…I've had a crush on a girl."

Elias' eyes went wide. "You had a crush on me?"

She nodded. "You're smart, you're handsome, and you're kind. How could I not?"

Elias sighed. "I can understand that, Anna. I'll admit, I've thought you were pretty cute myself."

"Just so you know, I'm not saying that I'm against you becoming a woman. If that's really what you want, then you have every right to go through with it."

"Thank you, Anna."

"Well…I guess I'll see you on the other side, as it were."

"You can come to the clinic when I have my final operation, if you want."

"I think I might do that." She gently kissed Elias' hand.

Elias blushed slightly and smiled.

xXx

That evening, after Elias returned home from school, he sat his parents down in the living room. "Mom, Dad, you guys know that I'm transgender. And I appreciate you accepting that and still loving me. But the fact of the matter is, I don't want to live in this body anymore."

"We can understand that um...son," Elias's father agreed.

"I've done some research, and I want to have some procedures done so that I can become a woman. It starts with hormone replacement, then general cosmetic surgery. I know it's asking a lot, but…I really want this."

"We understand that, Elias," his mother said. "But the thing is..."

"That kind of thing is really expensive," his father explained, "and we don't exactly have that kind of disposable income right now."

Elias' expression saddened. "Dad, please. This may be my only chance. I don't want to go through the rest of my life having to pretend to be something I'm not."

"We know, honey, but until we get the money together, I'm afraid there's nothing we can do."

Elias teared up, and he went up to his bedroom, looking at himself in the mirror. He saw a pale blue dress hanging in his closet, a leftover from his Halloween costume when he went as a princess. That night was the happiest night of his life, because for one single, wonderful moment, he felt complete. He scribbled out a note to his parents, grabbed the dress, and walked out of his house, tears streaming down his cheeks.

xXx

Elias drove out to a scenic cliff overlooking the city of Arendelle, parking his car. It was late; there was nobody else there but him. He changed out of his regular clothes and put on the princess dress, then walked barefoot to the edge of the cliff. He looked down at himself, then up at the moon. "Well," he murmured, his voice shaking, "at least I can die as a woman."

"No, Elsa," a soft voice called to him.

Elias looked behind him and saw Anna standing there. "How did you know?" he asked softly.

"I had a feeling that if something went wrong, you would want to kill yourself," Anna explained. "This was the most likely place-"

"That's not what I meant," he interrupted. "How did you know that I call myself Elsa?"

Anna shrugged. "Logic. Elsa is the closest female named to Elias." She walked closer to him. "It doesn't have to be this way."

He looked away from her, his pale blue eyes filled with tears. "You don't understand what it's like. To feel like you don't belong in your own body. Like you're just a mistake. I lost my only chance at happiness. Maybe when I get to heaven…God can fix me." He started crying softly.

"Maybe God doesn't have to," Anna said. She closed her eyes and was enveloped in a golden light. The bright flash shined in Elias' eyes. When the light faded, Anna was standing there, looking older and with longer hair. Her normal clothes had changed to a golden robe, and a thin, silky veil covered her face.

Elias stared in awe. "What are you…?"

"I'm a Faerie; a magic folk, if you will," Anna explained. "I sometimes take human form when I want to explore the outside world. I didn't expect to fall for a human, but after you told me the truth, I had to help you."

"You mean…you can grant my wish?" Elias asked, sounding hopeful. "You can make me a woman?"

Anna nodded. "I love you, Elsa. It's the least I can do."

"And if you change me…it'll be permanent. I won't be able to go back."

"I can make you be able to change back if you so desire, but if you want it to be permanent, then I'll do it."

"I don't want to change back," Elias said bravely. "Make me who I'm meant to be."

She held out her hand and it glowed with a golden light. In an echoing voice, she stated, "Your wish is granted."

Elias' body filled with an indescribable warmth. His short platinum blonde hair lengthened, and his body began to change as it became more feminine: slender legs, smooth skin, and softer, fuller lips. His chest swelled and expanded as a pair of soft, round breasts grew into place. His throat tingled as his vocal cords were altered, giving him a woman's voice. Finally, the warm feeling converged in his pelvic area: his hips and rear end expanded, while the bulge in his underwear shrank away into nothingness. He had finally become a she.

She slowly opened her eyes, looking at Anna. "Anna…?" she asked, touching her throat as if to confirm that it was indeed her own voice she was hearing.

"Yes, Elsa. You're a woman now."

"Can you give me a mirror, please? I…I want to see what I look like." Anna created a mirror out of thin air and gave it to Elsa. She gazed into the mirror in wide-eyed wonder. "Oh my God…it's true. I'm a woman. And…you made me beautiful."

"I made you perfect, Elsa," Anna explained. "Because I love you."

"Then I only have one more favor to ask, Anna."

"And that is?"

"Will…will you kiss me?"

Anna smiled gleefully. "Certainly."

Elsa lifted the veil covering Anna's face, gently kissing the magical girl's lips.

Anna held Elsa close and kissed back, wanting to make the new woman she had created the happiest woman who ever lived.

xXx

 **Author's note:** This was a cute little idea that matty had. I was very happy to write it with him. He deserves a medal for writing most of the beautiful dialogue in this little one shot.

See ya next time! ^^


End file.
